User talk:H*bad
congratulations on your field promotion according to preset technical restrictions, I can't make you a bureaucrat, as there's only 1 per wiki. however, you're a admin, or as you say, sysop. Congrats, man. =D Look forward to working with you to organize this place. Cheers, v-tachycardia 03:12, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah, thank you. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to make some temporary rules. I hope you like them.--H*bad 03:13, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::Already saw them. Good work. I'm kinda runnin' outta time, and may make very minor revisions tommorrow. Over and out. Oh, and please respond on my talk page. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:15, 12 January 2007 (UTC) halo fanon domain pages also, please refer to "official" pages as "Halo Fanon:XYZ". Please put a space. Apparently, there was a technical problem regarding the site name. I'll see to that. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:21, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :it's fine, bud. carry on, commander. =D ;D Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:24, 12 January 2007 (UTC) logo pic It's fine for now until we can attract more prominent members of the Halo fanart community to contribute. I think that to advertise this site, we might wanna ask bungie.net if they want to put this on their weekly update...dunno. =S Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 01:58, 13 January 2007 (UTC) re:title template yeah, I know. I was already ranting about its suckiness on Halopedia, and will try to mend it, but nothing's working...WAAH! =( I also have a new background for the site. How do I...err...do it? I played with monobook.css, but that didn't work... Thanks! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 19:37, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :it's not working, bro, at least 4 me. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 23:00, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Subject Articles Seems like a nice idea for a fanon site, although I'm slightly uneasy about whether it matches the definition of a wili. Anyway, there's two questions that I wish to put forward; 1: Suppose a user puts an article for a character named Spartan-X (any number), while another user had used a Spartan of the same numerical designation in his/her fiction. How would you incorporate that information? Make it a seperate article? Or incorporate it into the existing one, making the distinctions clear? 2: While putting an article for a character like John or Cortana is pretty pointless, it should be remembered that there are many undeveloped characters in the Halo universe, eg Cassandra. Suppose a user gave a character expanded background. Would it be 'legal' to make an article of said canon character but with thefanon background? Just wondering. 1:You don't have to incorporate it, for it's fanon, which means not real. Which nobody owns, other than bungie. So basically you can write as many stories as you want. 2:It would be perfectly legal, because it is licensed under fair use. Just as long as you don't try to sell the character in any form or fashion.--''H*Bäd'' 13:58, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Can I answer this question? Darth mavoc background The user Rot doesn't want the black background. Appearantly, a white background but with black or green text. Whaddya think? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 00:02, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Technically, I really don't care as long as it doesn't blend so much with the blue text in the top right. :--'Rot'Brandon 20:07, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Had to Add This I was wondering what that bit of the rule was intended for. Do you mean how all the articles say who they are property of, or are some people saying not to edit the article in the article? :--'Rot'Brandon 20:07, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::I put that so that people wouldn't say, do not edit my fanon, for anyone can edit, but that doesn't give any the right to just edit it(It sounds confusing, but the page would look better if you didn't put that). Also, you can put who made the fanon though at the top.--''H*Bäd'' 22:48, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Battle of Installation 01 I moved the article Installation 01 to Battle of Installation 01, because an article about Installation 01 would be about the Halo itself, not a timeline for the battle that took place there. Just so you know. :--'Rot'Brandon 07:39, 25 February 2007 (UTC) For example, if you view Halopedia's article entitled Installation 04, it gives a brief summary of the battle and the talks about nonbattle attributes of the Halo, whereas Battle of Installation 04 details the battle itself. Example: Installation 03 v. Battle of Installation 03. :--'Rot'Brandon 22:24, 25 February 2007 (UTC) I feel better now (Battle of Installation 01, Installation 01) :--'Rot'Brandon 22:32, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ::You beat me to it, I was just about to do that, heh great minds think alike, right?--''H*Bäd'' 22:29, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Which 057 ? He isn't responding ! Now I'm not one for running to an admin. But shouldn't there be a rule that it can't conflict with another persons fanon ? Ares.117 15:28, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Really I had figured that it would be a rule that wouldn't have to be discussed, but if it is needed then I will make it. And since you are the active user with the fanon, you will keep it. Can you please provide the page that has the other 057? Thanks, --H*bad 17:32, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm actually being serious. I don't meen to cause a hassle but I don't think there should be conflicting fanon on the site. Ares.117 17:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::I was talking about RR. Anyways, I made the rule now, but I still need the page for the other Spartan.--H*bad 17:46, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Administratorship Dear H*bad, Do you think we should make Donut an administrator? He's done a lot and would be a big help. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 14:11, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :We don't need any more right now, that's why he is a reserve, and at the top. Don't worry, he probably will make admin, sometime soon. I am waiting until their are more users.--H*bad 18:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) CSS changes Hi. I've moved the CSS changes you made to User:H*bad/monobook.css. I don't think it's fair to remove this feature from the whole community without even asking if they want this or not. This feature makes certain types of problem edits easier to spot (page blanking and additions of large copyright violations) so will help the community here to be able to revert those more easily. If you don't personally like the colors, you're welcome to hide it from your own view using User:H*bad/monobook.css. Angela talk 13:05, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Thank you for the warm welcome. -Chickenman 20:13, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Re: Synops I thank you very much. It's truely an honor. So, does that mean i'm an admin now? Cause it does appear so. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 14:46, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yep.--H*bad 16:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) German Blame They forced Germany to sign a paper admiting complete responsibility for a war that Russia and France started, and then made them pay money to Britain and France for "damages" that almost all occured in Belgium. World War II was inevitable due to this fact. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 17:37, 24 March 2007 (UTC) H*Bad? H*Bad, it's me. Will. How could you do what you did at HRFWiki? :Will huh, hello. Look I don't like to talk about it too much, but it was a mistake what I did, and I regret it. Here I have a new beginning. But it's nice to see you though.--H*bad 21:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::Dude, why? Why'd you do it? What was the temptation? Why would you want to destroy the reputation you've amassed? How could you do such horrifying things? The one bite-sized amount of dignity you've ever had, the one little mound of respect I ever gave you....I mean, you wrote pretty much everything you could ever write to take everything away! And for what?! 69.160.8.255 15:59, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :::I was a bad person. I did it because, I was stupid. There was no temptation. I had to reputation, everyone hated me, and where happy to see me go. Perhaps you could give me a little respect, because of how I have done here or you might not, it's ok because I would understand. And I know what I wrote, but I have been going to church more and I have ended that. But it appears that some people still don't want to me to go from people mind. Some people still make those dumb sockpuppets and Dot com just keeps blaming me. Oh well, it's nice to see you.--H*bad 19:42, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Look, as much as I want to leave you alone and wish you well in the future, I'm not going to yet. I still don't get why you did this. You say you had no reputation, and everybody hated you, so there was basically no point in staying? Do I get this correctly? Because that's still a terrible excuse. You could just leave. You could just say goodbye. But no, you had to do the worst possible method of leaving: downright vandalism. Why make yourself nothing but a good-for-nothing vandal? A ''vandal? That's downright uncalled for. 72.88.113.201 20:09, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I was a downright vandal, I had to let everyone know that I was. I was more sockpuppets then you think I was. It doesn't matter right now, since I have been able to talk to some of them, and they don't care about what goes on in the wiki, they just care about what goes on outside the wiki.--H*bad 21:19, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::"Well, I'm a downright vandal. I don't like being a downright vandal. I like everyone to look up to me. But still, I'ma go go vandalize everything like I used to so everyone will know that I'm a downright vandal! I'm a downright vandal, so I'll just tell everybody!" Does this sound sensible to you, H*Bad? :::No, but that was the past. So it really doesn't matter, since I will never do that on here. This is my new beginning... sort of.--H*bad 21:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC) so you were a vandal? is it possible i can know what it is you did? The Lieutenant General 21:53, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, first I created sockpuppets on a wiki, which then I tried to blame on someone else. Months and months later I start being stupid and creating more and more. Some people made other sockpuppets. I started to vandalize and that's about it. Oh and this guy that you see above, probably left because a: me b: he hated the wiki. I am not sure. But anyways, the admins at the wiki blocked me from viewing the website. That about sums it up. Hope that helps.--H*bad 02:10, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't leave because of you. I left because I needed a reality check. Like you. You used to be something better. Now, you are a vandal. Nothing else. You can't be an admin of a wiki with something like that. :::Oh that's good then... wow I went through all of these months thinking it was. Well as you can see I am an admin at a wiki. Although I am sure that I probably don't deserve it...in fact...I am going to make something of this. Yes, I will prove why I am an admin here.--H*bad 03:47, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Rot AFK I'm in the process of completely reorganizing my room, and I'm moving my PC into it. However, there are no cable jacks in my room, nor any ethernet wires long enough to reach from the current router location to my room, so I'm going to be offline for a couple days (up to a week...shudder). Thought you should know. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:11, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I've run an ethernet cable into my room...barely reaches...so I may not be as afk as I thought. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Cool.--H*bad 03:28, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Administratorship Thanks, I will aid my fanfiction to halopfanon, and log on more. deletion log? Dear H*bad, Lemme see. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 16:00, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Sexuality Rule As posted on RR's page: In my ''Ascension fanfic, I imply that Brutes rape their victims. Is that allowed? There's no actual scenes or descriptive language, so much as just suggestive dialog and settings. What about the phrase "gazed upon him with lust"? Too much? I could easily rewrite those parts to make it just roughing up and eating people if it's a problem. He said I should check with you. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:34, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Forgive Please forgive my dear cousin Dusk. Twilightstorm 14:02, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Search image? Dear H*bad, I just uploaded one...you like? =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:56, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ''Ars Arcanum PLease view my story! I want it to be nominated or at least acknowledged by other sentients! Twilightstorm 14:41, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I will read it.--H*bad 02:26, 11 April 2007 (UTC) usericon image Dear H*bad, Please do not re-upload an image, as that was of a resolution that made it extremely difficult to see. If you have an idea, please voice it first, and the four administrators can discuss. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 11:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Canon Characters If I wanted to write about the specific variation of a canon character within my fanfiction, could I do so under a title like Cortana (Dragonclaws)? BTW, I would think Hell to be trapped on a Flood-infested world with unlimited ammo, so you would be forced to watch your back for all eternity. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:16, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I believe that would be fine. And if anyone complains about it not being canon, then just put a small notice on the page. And yeah, hell probably would be like that. :P--'H*bad (talk)' 21:18, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Adminship I understand. I just requested incase as it could assist in ending it but I see that it is handled, but I often had to go screaming to RR to get someone on to ban vandals. I also am aware of a major threat by PENIS to both this site and halopedia. He inteands to strike daily there and more often here. Before you wonder about how I know this, I will tell you: I am his friend in RL. Here, he and I are enemies. Thank you for responding as I feared no one would even bother to respond.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 22:24, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :He isn't a major threat, his level of threat is a level 1, which is the lowest level...actually so are all vandals, heh.--'H*bad (talk)' 22:37, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Lol, yeah.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 22:47, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::Though I agree with you about most vandals, he is learning new triuck and may go into stealth. You've faced him in a head on edit war, correct? If so, then you have seen his "second stage. PENIS is growing more intteligent with wikias by watching, doing and guessing. He is a threat to us. Please look at this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:72.1.206.94 Not much, for him.--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 22:59, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Meh. Not much.--'H*bad (talk)' 22:17, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::lol, ya. Please keep me in mind fo rth adminship if it ever comes up again. TTYL--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Gerzam']] [Communications] 00:40, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Moved Pages Which ones? The ones "Halo Fanon:" that I moved to "Halo Fan Fiction:"? Becuase if so, I'd like to note that Halo Fan Fiction is where project pages go, not Halo Fanon (twas my mistake when I originally moved them). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:34, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::In fact, here's definitive proof that it is "Halo Fan Fiction" namespace - http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=&fulltext=Search . =D Later! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 01:52, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::The namespace was supposed to be "Halo Fanon:", but they messed up on it. So I moved some of the pages.--'H*bad (talk)' 02:42, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Is there a way to fix it? I would prefer that Halo Fanon namespace pages be Halo Fanon: rather tahn Halo Fan Fiction, which is too long for my liking. (Also, searching is how I figured out I'd been doing it wrong all this time) :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 23:51, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Any pages that say "Halo Fan Fiction:" move it to "Halo Fanon:" until we find a permanent solution.--'H*bad (talk)' 01:42, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Re:No Comment I'm just not a huge fan on cross overs (also, it is cease fire, not seize fire). Other than my general dislike of cross overs, it seemed pretty good. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 23:45, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oops... heh. I will fix.--'H*bad (talk)' 01:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Fanon Question.....S I just have a question about Installation 01, like, were there any Flood leaders? Or, was there a Monitor? and Who was the Covenant's leader? Ok then... That's a FEW questions... 117649AnnihilativeRepentance Thanks Thank you for the info, but anyway, I would really like to be in some RP with my character, seeing as RelentlessRecusant has so many people asking him things, and never seems to get to answer. Well, thanks anyway. (Btw, I've added a few of my characters of the Halofanon Character List, see Iska 'Evrolomee, Destromath, 823543 Discordant Fervor, and last but not least, 117649 Annihilative Repentance. -117649 Annihilative Repentance 4:30, April 27, 2006 re:audio? Dear H*bad, I'm planning videos...and audios wouldn't really fit in with videos. ;-S Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 23:24, 27 April 2007 (UTC) your picture Dear H*bad, Jimbo?! ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:24, 30 April 2007 (UTC) forums so, do you want , or something else? let me know if you decide on an image. [[User:Phil.e.|' Phil.e. ]][talk:Phil.e.|''[Talk to me]] 21:45, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's good.--'H*bad (talk) 21:54, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Boy this is degrading Okay, so I know that you have used the Halo Fanon Wiki before, so could you please support us in the Featured Wikia vote race? Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Looks like you got featured! Congrats -- Esemono 05:37, 3 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Thankyou Hey, no problem. It was my pleasure. Let me know where I can help out further. >BZ< SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:33, 4 May 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monobook.css Dear H*bad, Why did you change the font? ;-) BTW, I changed the background...how do you like it? ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 20:21, 14 May 2007 (UTC) hey there!! ;-) Dear H*bad, Please wait. Leon2323 is doing some CSS work right now. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 21:53, 14 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go :D. -Monitor of Installation-07 8:04 PM, May 15th, 2007 Re: Off Of Main Well, I don't know how to make those little banners that go on the page (the ones where you can click the dismiss button and they go away...) so I put it on the main page. I don't really see what's wrong with that, though. If you could explain in further detail, I would be much obliged. Respectfully Yours, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 18:56, 27 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. Have you seen RR around? I think he's dead or something... RE: SRPG You said I could apply to be Wiki-sponsored? Can I do that now? It would be great if that was a possiblity! Thanks for solving my problem. I, Spartan-091, am officially applying to have my organization, The SRPG sponsored by the HaloFanon website. Greatest Regards, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 14:45, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Wiki Sponsored Just a question; by RP do you mean a fan fiction or an actual RPG? Because I have one that me and Spartan G-23 made. It's called; Halo:Hollow Bastion. Thanks.(Btw, when are you rewriting the story of your Installation?) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 17:47, 28 May 2007 (UTC) IRC Oper priveleges Would you please grant me operator priveleges? I would like to use the semi-abandoned IRC channel for RP purposes. Regards, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 19:34, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :It's not semi-abandoned, but what you could do is, just make up a channel name, you don't even have to register it by the way, and use that.--'H*bad (talk)' 21:20, 31 May 2007 (UTC) But HaloFanon's easier to get to. Plus, everone knows where it is. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:59, 1 June 2007 (UTC) sweet work! Dear H*bad, Nice job handling "I hate you"! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''TALK • • SPEAK 22:14, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi H*Bad! - The thing 00:35, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi, what's up?--'H*bad (talk)' 06:13, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::Nothin. - The thing 11:40, 7 June 2007 (UTC) My Character Spartan-033(Omid)]] OK umm yes it can be a Spartan-II because Bungie released info redarding that their would be spi armor in h3 for Spartan-IIs so tell everyone that I can have it like that.Also plz leave my characters alone they arent even in any of ur RPs. Savi0r 23:28, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :It's fine now.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:23, 12 June 2007 (UTC) RE: The namespace Dear H*bad, Heylo! ;-) Just telling you that the official namespace installed into the CSS is "Halo Fan Fiction". Click "Search" and see the list of namespaces...it's Halo Fan Fiction, not Fanon. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 03:02, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Hmm...what the Forerunner is going on?! ;-) I just checked this afternoon...hmm...wierdo. I guess you're right. ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SPEAK 03:11, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Help Please can you help me. I am User:Pious Inquisitor, but I am having trouble lgging in. I type in my password, making sure there are no mistakes, then press sign in. After about twenty seconds, the screen returns to the page I was on, but I am not logged in. I ahve tried to log in again and again, but it wont let me. Could you message my talk page and I'll visit it every day to see if you have replied. I'll message you back if I resolve he matter. Thanks. User:Pious Inquisitor Don't worry. I tried a few more times and it finally worked for some reason. Thank you thanks for the help :D [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 12:50, 19 June 2007 (UTC) My email. Ya, I did send it. PENIS' email is ajdaman@hotmail.com--''Kan '' Oh, if you want mine it's seanbrazeau@hotmailcom I also use S_boy_60cent@sympatico.ca Peace--''Kan '' 22:03, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Project Page Error It appears that a bunch of project pages got deleted when MediaWiki fixed Halo Fanon to be our project page namespace. What happened? :--'''Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy 19:46, 12 June 2007 (UTC) The Ruins of Triumph page is acting wierd. Again. I thought that I should report it. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 23:43, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Block this user 123.112.100.153 Look what he did to the main page!! :Assume good faith my good user. You never know, if that person, not knowing that the main page wasn't to be edited, did edit it.--'H*bad (talk)' 03:06, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Re: Speedy Reload Article Hello H*bad. About the Speedy Reload article, it's an article in Halopedia, not Halo Fanon. It might just be a mis-understanding, but I was looking at the article's history and it showed that you gave a warning for the words "sorry this took so long". I was the one who wrote those words, and I presumed that the warning was addressed to me. That is all. I hope you understand things now. ---Caboose15cute 15:29, 24 June 2007 (UTC) RE: administrator list Dear H*bad, I'm sorry, but I truely see no practical purpose to it...and what's UNSC Chronicles? Sounds kinda interesting. ;-) Please get back to me as soon as you can. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 03:28, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Official Friends Hey H*bad, you probally wanta make a forum here to see if Halo Fanon wants to become friends with us(SWF). Yeah, I don't care where ever you message me back, whatever's better for you, bye. 00:21, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that will be great when we become partners, going 'A loooooottttttt' better than when we tried to become partners with Wookieepedia. There was many fights, PA's, some bans, and angered users, this one is fine, everyone is like, fine yeah sure. So yeah, this is going great. --Darth tader 16:14, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Yes Cheers to are almost new partnership. 16:28, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Don't edit thingy on halopedia Er...the reason I put that is because the article is not in use yet. It is PENDING use. --Spartan781 23:52, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Ok we warned them just delete them Delete the rule breakers especially instalation 05 and 08 PLEASE!!! WE WARNED THEM TWICE!!! It's time to delete the suckers! Just do it! The Evil O'malley 18:26, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Timeline Hi H*Bad, I have a question, how can the Timeline page be edited? I want to add some years to it but I can't find a way to edit it. Thanks . Invitation CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Help well im thinking of making battle of Instalation05 you could help if you want if you do want to help contact me on my talk page Matf 01:54, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Dude! Gpt!!! GPT knows that i was on the halo-fanon chat! He can see it somehow! I dunno how! and im stuck! dude! get back on now! and unlock it! well change the mmeting place! just do it! AJ 01:48, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Covenant Spartan Infobox Can I use this infobox? I would like to, since some Covenant characters I have could be classified as this. Please answer back on my talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:07, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Hbad I have something bad to tell you. I was hired by adminside forgottenlord to infiltrate the UAAMWC. After I informed him about the group, i was ordered to create anarchy in the group until it disbanded. The reason i am telling you this is because. I hate the admins they have turned halopedia into a dictatorship. If you don't believe me, talk to Sgt.Johnson or Churchreborn. I have a plan to get those damn admins fired and have us replaced with them. I also know of their plan to get rid of us. Contact me at my userpage. -Coproal John Wtf?--The Evil O'malley 17:40, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Who is this Vandal? Recently a vandal would come and screw the place up. What does he have against you anyway?--The Evil O'malley 17:39, 9 September 2007 (UTC) REGARDS, To Your Articles. There interesting --þ†öWè®¥ 00:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Welcome Template I was wondering if I could change the Halo-Fanon welcome template from this: '''Welcome to Halopedia: the definitive source for Halo information!' Please read Halopedia:About where you'll find info on what this site is and is trying to accomplish. Need Help? Visit our section where you can find how to and . Questions? If you've got questions you can post them on the Halopedia Forums. We need all the assistance we can get and have many tasks that we could use help on: *So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! *These articles located need to be created! Anyone with the knowledge please kill the RED and create these articles *These articles need links added because they're articles *Check and fix any , and also fix any broken redirects that exist *If you know a lot about Game Types, someone needs to go over and merge, delete, add content to all these Game Stubs. *If a decision has been made in the talk page then merge these articles You can remove these boxes whenever you like. (How do I do this?) Sign Your Edits! - On Halopedia we only sign our edits when posting on the Talk pages. To sign your edit just put the following code after your post -- ~~~~. Then when you press the "Save Page" button Halopedia will convert the -- ~~~~ to YOUR user name and the time and date you posted. to this: Welcome, , to Halo Fanon: the wiki where you can write fanon about the popular halo video game series! Please read Halo Fanon:About where you'll find info on what this site is and is trying to accomplish. Need help? Visit our section where you can find how to and . Questions? If you've got questions you can post them on the Halo Fanon Forums. We need all the assistance we can get and have many tasks that we could use help on: Sign Your Edits! - On Halo Fanon we only sign our edits when posting on the Talk pages. To sign your edit just put the following code after your post -- ~~~~. Then when you press the "Save Page" button Halo Fanon will convert the -- ~~~~ to YOUR user name and the time and date you posted. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:39, 12 October 2007 (UTC) IRC Channel Can you please re-merge the IRC channels. I've been in #halo-fanon for several weeks, no one comes in for more than two minutes unless ordered otherwise by GPT. People are getting in trouble regularly with GPT for talking about fanon material on #halopedia, but they talk about it on #halopedia because they won't be able to acquire help on #halo-fanon. --forgottenlord 16:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) RVB Sure! The wiki needs a logo, and I'm rather too busy with other stuff to make one.. if you can, please do! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:05, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I did, but nobody listened.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 03:15, 2 November 2007 (UTC) FINALLY! FINALLY!!! AN ADMIN WITH SENSE, Good job cleaning up the Canon jigsaw mess.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 04:53, 12 November 2007 (UTC) And I told you that not following procedure was unacceptable. I figure if you can delete 47 articles on a whim, I can restore 47 articles on a whim. I am pretty sure I made my intentions clear to you. Perhaps if you hadn't logged off mysteriously as we conversed without saying good-bye, we might have reached a clearer understanding. If you wish to further discuss this publicly, be my guest, but I think it would be better if we discussed it privately. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:04, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Removal of partnership Star Wars Fanon has removed their partnership with the Halo Fanon Wiki, therefore, please remove any links noting us as partners, since we no longer are. 22:06, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Greetings I also hope that some form of a friendship can be maintained. I also saw here that you started a discussion on allowing more creative freedom. Maybe someday, if this is implemented and more freedom in this fanon wiki is allowed, we can be partners again. I also want you to let your members know that we have nothing against the members of this wiki. We simply disagree with those that create such restrictive and, in our opinion, rediculous policies. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] :*Believe me, I'm up to my neck in policy at SWF. :D - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] Default Skin We aren't using Monobook anymore, and haven't been for some time (I only just found out). The new skin is Quartz Gaming, which has white text. As such, the tempaltes are being darkened so that we can read them. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:11, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Minor edits According to the sitenotice's history page, you marked adding Forum:Freedom of the Thought as ''minor. Why on Earth would that be a minor edit? Çya, Mø se 03:55, 29 November 2007 (UTC) RE:Minor You know, some people remove all minor edits from the recent changes. You changing the sitenotice is NOT minor. Çya, Mø se 23:41, 30 November 2007 (UTC) User:Rotaretilbo/Janitor Dear H*bad, Your conduct is unacceptable -- it is an abuse of power to delete user namespace pages, especially personal ones. Because you think there 'is no use' does not mean you can delete personal user namespace pages at your whim. Sincerely, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 20:05, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Arbipedia When you get a chance, could you please respond to my latest post on http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Arbipedia ? Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 20:47, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Christmas Card from Blemo Dear , I, the totally awesome and indestructible Blemo, wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you find the holidays enjoyable for you. I do not have a Christmas gift for you, but take this Christmas Card instead. :) --I am aware that it is still early to present these, but I want to get rid of Christmas Cards ASAP. Warm Regards, -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SERVICE RECORD • MESSAGE God modding forum. Hi i am the parkster. You may have already heard of me but i have only recently joined halo fannon (a few months ago). I was in the faction forum and then somebody suggested that we should make a god-modding forum, and so i did. We were discussing the issue and i have made sure that action should be taken and this is nearly about to happen. However the user; Ajax, said that the Admins are also discussing the issue and was confused why you, as an admin, and the others had not discussed this with the rest of us on the forum page. As this is an important issue i would aprechieate it if you and the admins would join our conversation, so we are all clear about what is happening, or at least tell me what you are discussing so i can be clear when i make the GM help page, which hopefully, and likely, will be made quite soon. Thanks: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Vote? My vote is for Halo fanon. Or what ever is closest. SPARTAN-118 Another Wikia Got another one to add to the sidebar, that may particularly interest you, as it's another fan-made content, as well as another text-based content (unlike Machinima and Mods) wiki. The Halo Conflict Wikia is for an RP set in 2569 in the Halo universe, and it's help 'em out if you link to 'em in the Sidebar, as well as making it look nicer here, wif da Quartz skin. ^_^ I'll ask them to put a link to you guys in the Sidebar too. Guesty-Persony-Thingy 00:07, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Ban Sorry to hear that dude, I will never forget you... -- 21:42, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Battle of Installation 06 (Eaite'Oodat) the Battle of Installation 06 (Eaite'Oodat) article i made is messing up it will not show the commanders can u fix it. Eaite'Oodat 02:29, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I have know clue I have know clue what u are talking about i do not know what a monobook is. Eaite'Oodat 15:48, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I DO!!! -- 16:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Admin I have just been given a wiki for my forum, but I don't know how to make other users admins. Can you tell me how? --User:Kebath 'Holoree Never mind:) RP Room for one more? --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Annoying stuff I am trying to be nice to him, I'm asking him to be friends with me, is that not nice? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC)